Southern Country Land
The Southern Country Land is a wet and windy state that has a class divide that separates the people The Southern Country Land has a reputation for being a land with constant rain and dark looming clouds. This is because it is a mostly coastal area so the wind of the coast brings heavy rainfall all year round. This wind and rainfall is deposited all over the country before it reaches the Sheer Wind Mountains. This in turn leaves the Fang Coast with horrid winds that have all but destroyed most vegetation as the Fang Coast rarely receives rain because of this. This wind also reaches the Norther Country Lands but doesn't effects as harshly sometimes taking water from the mountain springs and producing light rainfall. Due to the large amount of rain there is a large swamp and marsh land that runs through the country. Major Cities Newguard Newguard is a longstanding human settled city that was founded near the coast with the mountain ranges in mind for defense. It has become one of the best cities for those that wish to trade goods via boats. Even though Newguard itself doesn't have any ports, it works in tandem with Port Troutminster to procure its trade. In recent times the citizens of Newguard have entered a war with the Valencian Empire. This started when the pirates hired to attack Port Troutminster and other nearby settlements took it too far and in response the officials of Newguard erected a wall and several watch towers on the mountain ranges to the Fang Coast now known as the Newguard Defense. The War currently is on going and neither side is winning. It has reached a sort of stalemate were neither side can muster enough resources to fight each other at the moment. However this works in the favour of Newguard as they simply never wished to fight in the first place. This war is on the Valencian Empire to loose. Another struggle that Newguard faces is the class divide that is prominent in its city and other neighboring settlements. There is a clear disdain between the rich nobles and the poorer folk of the Southern Country Lands. Some have out right rejected this and went on to found the further reaching simpler towns in the Country Lands while others plot rebellion and revolution in secret. The nobles enjoy the power they hold and it's a classic case of the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. Stonemouth Stonemouth is a city that is renown for its harsh winds and constant flow of trade. Stonemouth sits upon the trade route from Newguard to Folondo. This journey is filled with many hazards but merchants are willing to risk these threats for the lucrative profits they will make upon arrival at Stonemouth. Since Stonemouth sits on the coast it receives trade goods from all parts of the material plane. Since opening its port good word has spread about the money to be made at Stonemouth. Stonemouth rarely is attacked by outside forces as getting to it is a hazard itself. Built onto a side of a cliff Stonemouth is also at the mouth of the river that cuts the Southern Country Land in half. It faces harsh climates all year round as the oceans winds constantly bombard it with giant waves from the sea. Many a boat has been swept by these waves into the side of the cliff Stonemouth resides on. Treasure hunter enthusiasts often dive into the ocean just bellow to try and make a quick profit. Minor communities Bogcreek Bogcreek is the Marsh land village that resides along the river bank. It acts as the village that you will go through if you choose to cross the bridge over the river. Life is simple for the people of Bogcreek and are not bothered much by hostiles. Many traders choose to cross the bridge at Bogcreek as they don't want to risk death crossing the Stonemouth route. Braedenglen Braedenglen is commonly referred to as the Southern Country Lands best kept secret. It is situated in the perfect spot. It is considered a scenic master piece by artists who travel there to simply paint its perfect scapes. Being along the coast of the country land it has a small rocky beach that looks out to a lonely island that takes the brunt of the harsh waves so Bradenglen doesn't have too. Although it rains often it complements the rocky beach creating a beautiful sparkling effect on the wet rocks when the sunlight breaks through. This is rare but when it happens it is a spectacle and a sight to behold. Dabstoke Dabstoke fames it's self on being a small humble fishing village on the top of a dangerous cliff. Those that travel to Dabstoke are often merchants that are in actuality on there way to Stonemouth from Newguard. However the harsh environment can take a toll on the body and mind so it is not uncommon for traveler's to spend the night at Dabstoke and leave in the morning. Other than that the people who seek to stay at Dabstoke permanantly either wish to make money from the weary travelers or love fishing. Being situated at the mouth of the river, season dependent many types of good sought after fish are fished here such Salmon. Darkhampton Darkhampton is a gloomy and oppressed village that is cursed by the presence of Castle Shadowloom. This citizens here are all but depressed. It is not uncommon for you to be attacked here by a raging pack of gnolls from the howler woods or worse. Darkhampton is the main source of Vampire Thralls for Lord Barrington, the Vampire that resides in Castle Shadowloom. Other than that Darkhampton offers nothing besides somewhere to rest before you leave for somewhere better or a swift death at the hands of a terror from the surrounding area. Dibfield Dibfield is your typical small village. It sits on the way to Bogcreek and New Hillford and is often the place of choice to stop over than that of Darkhampton. Dibfield offers the simple comforts of life, but is not without its dangers. Just like Darkhampton it is at the constant threat of The Howler Woods Gnolls that prey on the surrounding populace. If this was not bad enough the Goblinoid armies of The Militant Spires often will descend to the surrounding areas to raid and hunt. Dibfield has been on the receiving end of such attacks many times. Fikitazucatuxol Fikitazucatuxol is a strange but friendly place. The dark skinned humans that reside in this humid jungle are tribal in nature but open to the outsiders that visit them. Traders whether it be pirates or adventurous merchants are willing to take the journey for a rare resource that grows within the jungle, Cocoa beans. Needless to say Cocoa beans are highly sort after so it fetches a high price on the trade market. New Hillford New Hillford was constructed after Hillford was destroyed by the Hobgoblins of The Militant Spires. The survivors of that attack fled further afield in an attempt to restart nearby the forest they lived next too but far enough away the they wouldn't be on the receiving end of another life threatening situation. Old Brambleton Old Brambleton is a classic woodland town. This town slowly ticks over as the years go by being reliable for what its known for. Those that wish for a slow and comfortable lifestyle live in Old Brambleton. Port Troutminster Port Troutminster is a town that is held in high regard for its excellent docks and high trade of fish which are its main exports. This is one of the main ways that Newguard makes its money. Since Newguard is a land locked city Newguard set out and settled Port Troutminster for the soul purpose of having a Port so it could be connected to the rest of the world with places such as Folondo, Stonemouth and Dawnsreach. Port Troutminster was founded by the Troutminster family. They are still the noble family in power today and the current one in charge is Lord Bartholomew Troutminster. Lord Troutminster is good friends with the nobles of Newguard and has a close maintained connection with them. Lord Troutminster has been on recording saying that he doesn't see the pirates as a threat and that we will do no more to combat them. This has lead to an unrest in the population of Port Troutminster to which now factions are beginning to rise up against the system. The pirates do in fact still plague the docks of Troutminster. Ever so often a band of pirates will get some drastic ideas and attempt arson of thievery. All ships within a mile are escorted to the docks. Because of this the illegal trade of experimental gun tech has started in the Southern Country Lands and even some of the locals looking to rebel have got there hands on it. This gun trade began with the pirates of the Fang Coast looking to experiment with Gunpowder and how to weaponize it. This has spread to the hands of people in Lehi where somehow the blacksmiths of the king have reverse engineered it after miraculously getting there hands on the blueprints. The people of Port Troutminster are not so clever. They use the tech they find until it runs out. This has created a very finite resource with a high price. Some choose to use it to make a big profit on the black market were as previously mention others see to use it to rebel. Trundlestead Trundlestead is a notoriously awful place to live. It is constantly attacked by Orcs and even under the threat of a Beholder that lives in the near by mountains. This leads many to ask what is the appeal to those that do live there and why was it made in the first place. Trundlestead was made as stop between Bogcreek and Folondo, however this was before the Pyrelord Orcs made there home in the Pyrelord Peaks. The folk of Trundlestead are stubborn and would not yield to the onslaught of Orc attacks. Those that are looking to make money from travelers going the safer way to Newguard and its surround towns can make a lot of money by setting up taverns and other useful trades for travelers here. Wetwater Wetwater is a small fishing village settled by those that found Port Troutminster too busy for there taste and that hated the current political climate. Wetwater is a typical beach village with its main exports being crabs and other crustaceans rather than fish. Often fishermen of Wetwater will travel to Port Troutminster to sell there good and return, but only stay for as long as necessary as the denizens of Wetwater typically hare Port Troutminster. Natural Locales Castle Shadowloom In castle Shadowloom lies a dangerous threat to the entire land. A Vampire by the name of Lord Barrington lives in a long forgotten castle from an unknown time. He is one of the few publicly known vampires in recorded history. He fears no man and the locals of Darkhampton are oppressed by his presence in more ways than one. One such tale is when Lord Barrington desired a child to call his own daughter. Due to his Vampire nature he was unable to have children. However Lord Barrington would make one of his few appearances outside of his castle and descend upon Darkhampton. He proceeded to abduct a child by the name of Susie from an unsuspecting and now terrified family. This of course was years ago, but the tale still makes its way to the ears of naughty girls at bed time. The fate that befell Susie was a grim one. Lord Barrington turned Susie in a Vampire and proclaimed that she was now his daughter as his blood flowed through her. She was now Susie Barrington, doomed to a eternal life of undeath. Folk sometimes say that they see Susie from time to time walking the streets of Darkhampton at the dead of night. Pyre Lord Peaks The Pyrelord peaks is home to the Pyrelord Orcs Clan. They are a clan of pyromaniac Orcs that have been known to go as far as Folondo for pillages. The Howler Woods The Howler Woods is a woods notorious for its high amount of Gnolls. Travelers are told to avoid entering the woods and to be cautious when traveling past it. The Militant Spires The Militant Spires is home to one of the Material Planes most large Hobgoblin empires. The Militant Spires is a collection of Hobgoblins settlements that have combined forced and look to take over near by settlements for themselves. There forces consist of very typical Goblinoids while also recruiting Ogres and other large humanoids The Travelers Stone The Travelers Stone is a strange looking rock that is on the dangerous path to Stonemouth City. It is said to be a lucky stone that if you pray to it for safe passage you will make it safely to Stonemouth. Category:Country